Seaming
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Berawal dari menyulam baju. "Kalau dengan renda, bagaimana? oh, begitu. Rupanya pria tidak menyukai renda pada bajunya, ya." Slight LuMar General, no Romance mungkin. One-shot.


Merayakan datangnya Margaret di list charas One Piece, saya bakalan membuat the first entry menggunakannya.

Disclaimer: Margaret and One Piece pwns by Odacchi!

* * *

Siapa sangka, suatu hari yang tenang – yang dilaluinya seperti biasa, akan kedatangan suatu hal yang mengejutkan.

Jatuhnya pemuda itu, tidak hanya menaikkan rasa penasarannya, tapi juga perasaan senang (?) yang anehnya...sungguh-sungguh tidak biasa, pikirnya.

Margaret adalah seorang pemanah andal suku Kuja. Cita-citanya menjadi seperti ratu Amazon lily, Boa Hancock—cantik, anggun, kuat, dan berkarisma. Kepolosannya yang teramat sangat, membuatnya terus bermimpi dan berlatih setiap hari.

Apa itu pria? Apa itu laki-laki? Dia tidak mengetahuinya, kecuali dari beberapa buku (karya 'asli' Kuja) yang menceritakan tentang makhluk yang disebut lelaki. Tidak tahu 'lah. Yang ia tahu, pria itu: makhluk pemangsa wanita, monster penyiksa wanita, penghancur, pengibar peperangan, pembunuh, materialisme, egois, tamak, dan lain-lain sebagainya yang tak 'kan cukup di jelaskan satu persatu. Apakah memang se-menjijikkan itu?

Sayangnya Margaret bukanlah wanita bodoh yang berpikiran sempit. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari tahu mengenai pria suatu hari nanti, dan...

**BUUUM!**

Margaret berlari, dan mendapati seorang makhluk manusia (?) terbaring tak sadarkan diri – ditengah lubang berbentuk tapak hewan. Apa...ini?, tanyanya dalam hati.

Dia pria? Jadi 'yang seperti ini', yang namanya pria?

Margaret tak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda itu. Setelah dimandikan oleh Margaret dan Sweetpea atas perintah Kikyo, 'pria' tersebut dibaringkan di tepian danau. Hm...bajunya benar-benar sudah usang – tak bisa dipakai lagi malahan. 'Dia' butuh baju. Margaret beranjak, dan si pria digiring ke dalam sel.

Wanita berambut pirang itu segera menuju toko kain, dan membeli 2 meter kain katun berwarna biru langit.

"Kupikir ini warna yang cantik," ujarnya tersenyum tipis.

Ia berjalan, dan singgah ke bagian pernak-pernik. Aku suka pernak-pernik...apakah makhluk pria menyukainya juga?, Margaret, entah mengapa menjadi semakin penasaran akan pria dengan tanda luka di bawah mata kiri tadi.

Mengeluarkan uang 100 gold untuk pembayaran, gadis itu segera beranjak dari pasar dan menuju rumah kecilnya – dengan 12 gold kembalian di kantonginya.

Ia mengeluarkan peralatan jahit, dan langsung merancang-rancang desain baju untuk pria tadi.

Beberapa hari ini terjadi 'keributan' yang lumayan menghebohkan di Amazon lily. Alhasil, si pria menjadi lebih akrab dengan para penduduk pulau dengan begitu saja. Seolah mengalir, Margaret menatap si pria menari-nari di atas meja pesta, nampak begitu akrab bersenda gura dengan para wanita.

Margaret kembali tersenyum simpul.

XXX

"Hei terima kasih sudah membantuku kabur dari kerubunan perempuan itu. Aku jadi tidak bisa makan. Haaah..." pria itu menghela napas panjang. "Akhirya hanya daging monster ini yang berhasil kubawa kabur..."

Pria juga...rakus, ya?, pikir Margaret melihat sepotong besar daging monster di punggung pria itu.

"Tidak masalah. Aku sudah dengar, kau membela kami dari hukuman yang mulia putri ular…padahal kau sendiri juga sedang dijatuhi penghakiman 'kan? Terima kasih, Luffy," ujar Margaret, tersenyum ceria pada Luffy, si pemuda.

Tidak 'ah. Pria menarik 'kok. Siapa yang bilang mereka brutal, egois, dan tamak. Disini contohnya – ada pria yang baik, ramah, dan...sifatnya menyenangkan. Luffy.

XXX

"Aku akan pergi menyelamatkan kakakku, Ace besok..."

"Itu terlalu terburu-buru seperti-nyon," susul nenek Nyon. "Tapi, kalau memang putri ular bersedia membantu-myon..."

"Shishishi, aku akan baik-baik saja. Nenek kacang tenang saja," Luffy menyengir lebar di hadapan Margaret dan nenek Nyon.

Senyumannya mengandung semangat. Semangat yang bisa dengan mudah ditularkannya pada semua orang. Mulut mungil Margaret terbuka sedikit, sebelum akhirnya membalas cengiran lebar si pemuda.

XXX

Tak ada alasan khusus bagi gadis itu untuk tersentak di tengah tidurnya tapi, "Luffy..." gumamnya pelan. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya, segera berdiri dari atas kasur dan berjalan keluar kamarnya.

Di bawah terang bulan, ia melihat Luffy yang sedang duduk bersila. Margaret melihat, Luffy masih terus memperhatikan secarik kertas bernama vivre apalah itu tadi. Kata Luffy, kartu itu milik kakaknya – dan nyawanya sedang terancam.

Bagaimana perasaan mengetahui kakak kita sedang berada dalam keadaan bahaya, dan...kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku tidak punya kakak, pikir Margaret—kembali terfokus pada setiap sisi sudut pandangnya, aku tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakan Luffy saat ini.

"Luffy...tidak bisa tidur?" ia menanyakan hal yang sangatlah tidak perlu, Margaret tahu itu sebenarnya.

"Ou, Margaret..." sahutnya setengah gembira (?). Senyumnya tak secerah senyumannya yang biasa.

Margaret duduk di sebelah Luffy. Ia mengapit kedua dengkulnya dengan lengan mulusnya. Dia tak bisa menghibur Luffy. Ia tidak tahu caranya menghibur seorang pria.

"Ace itu kuat 'loh." sahut Luffy seketika, sedikit mengejutkan Margaret tampaknya. "Aku tak pernah bisa mengalahkanya sekalipun dalam berkelahi!"

Margaret mendapati Luffy yang kembali riang. "Aku tahu...kakaknya Luffy pasti akan baik-baik saja. Karena Luffy akan menjemputnya sekarang." Margaret hanya bisa menebarkan senyuman pada teman barunya ini.

Raut Luffy kembali mencerah dari sebelumnya. Seolah Margaret telah memberikan sihir dan ramuan yang tepat pada pemuda itu. "Terima kasih Margaret. Semangatku semakin meluap 'nih!"

Mereka berdua berdiri. "Mm, Luffy..."

"?"

"Bajumu sudah kotor lagi...?" Margaret menunjuk ke arah dada Luffy, ke titik dekil baju biru mudanya.

"Hahaha, seharian tadi seru sekali 'sih!"

"Aku membuatkan baju baru untukmu...kalau kau mau..."

"Tidak ada renda-renda dan pernak-perniknya 'kan? Aku ini pria 'sih," Luffy tersenyum ramah. Margaret juga (sudah) tahu dengan pasti, dia pria. Dan ia juga sudah tahu bahwa pria tidak menyukai baju berenda.

"Hihihi, tenang saja, aku tahu 'kok,"

XXX

"Bajumu ganti, Luffy?"

"Iya, Hammock. Baju biruku sudah kotor." Jawab Luffy, menatap kertas vivre kakak-nya terus terbakar sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ooh—, namaku Hancock, sayang..." lanjut putri ular, semakin merona di kedua pipinya.

Flashback

"Waow, warna kuning! Kesannya kuat!" sorak Luffy.

"Syukurlah kalau Luffy suka. Aku juga sedang merajut warna merah, tapi tidak akan sempat kuselesaikan sampai besok..." jawab Margaret sedikit lesu.

Luffy menepuk pundak Margaret. "Tidak apa-apa 'kok. Lain kali aku kesini, jangan lupa ya. Aku suka warna merah 'loh. Shishishi,"

"Semoga beruntung, Luffy. Semoga kau dan kakakmu selamat."

Luffy tersenyum semakin lebar, mengangkat kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala. "Shishishi, terima kasih jimat keberuntungannya, ya, Margaret."

Esok paginya.

"Sampai jumpa, Luffy." ucap Margaret di atas pundak Aphelandra.

"Ya. Suatu hari aku akan kembali lagi, dengan mengajak teman-temanku. Boleh 'kan?"

"Iya, tentu saja. Untuk Luffy dan teman-temannya pasti akan ada kompensasi dari putri ular nanti,"

"Terima kasih, Margaret. Untuk semuanya. Aku pasti akan membalasnya nanti."

End of Flashback

Entah, apakah ada sebuah benang tak kasat mata atau apapun itu, Margaret merasakan dan tidak sabar lagi dengan hari dimana tiba saatnya untuk bertemu lagi dengan Luffy. Dengan pria itu.

Ia sekarang hanya bisa malanjutkan latihan untuk membuat dirinya menjadi lebih baik, dan tentu saja, menjahit baju merah kesukaan Luffy.

Bajak laut, ya? Tidak ada salahnya juga kok, pikirnya, putri ular juga seorang bajak laut.

Margaret kembali teringat dengan perkataan Luffy semalam.

'_Mau jadi rekanku? Ayo__, bersama rekan-rekankuku lainnya, kita wujudkan impian kita bersama.'_

"Luffy bisa tahu mengenai mimpiku – menjadi seperti putri ular...kuat, anggun..." Margaret tak bisa menghapus senyuman manis yang terjalin di bibirnya. "Pria memang menarik...Luffy,"

* * *

A/N: Nyaaaa! Klise ya? Biarlah, yang penting saya enjoy nulisnya. R&R ya... :)


End file.
